


The Hard Decision to Sleep Naked

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sam - Freeform, Short, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, naked, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a shock when he slips into bed to find that Sam is naked. He tries to convince Dean that it's a good idea.<br/>Wincest</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Decision to Sleep Naked

"I'm freakin' exhausted..." Dean muttered as he stepped out of the bathroom and into the motel room. He'd changed into his sleeping clothes, brushed his teeth and was now ready for bed.

The latest hunt, a stubborn werewolf, had really taken it out of both of them. They'd gotten beaten and bruised so were thoroughly ready to sleep it off. Sam was already in their double bed with the duvet pulled up to his chin to keep in his body heat. His eyes were closed but Dean knew that he was actually still wake as he kept sighing every 30 seconds or so. He was clearly getting impatient while waiting for Dean to join him in bed. He hated falling asleep before Dean was cuddled up to him.

"Then stop whinging and get in!" Sam's words were mumbled with sleepiness but Dean understood Sam's command so quickly hopped into bed beside his partner.

He leant back and flicked off the lamp before shuffling down under the blanket. He then began to quickly migrate across the bed in a series of shifting motions until he was in Sam's warm embrace. He was just settling his head down onto his partner's chest when something sudden struck him. He immediately pulled away and began groping the wall for the lamp switch.

Light suddenly illuminated the room revealing a squinting Sam with a confused expression on his face. His eyes had already began to adjust to the darkness so sudden light made his hazel eyes burn.

Dean stared across at him in shock. His mouth was even slightly ajar, "What the hell, dude?" He cried.

Sam's confusion just increased, "What?!"

"Are you... Naked?" Dean raised his eyebrows as he awaited a response. His gaze bore into the blanket where it hid Sam's dignity.

"Is that all?" Sam collapsed down onto the lumpy pillow and allowed his eye lids to slide shut. He just really wanted to sleep despite the way that the sheets scratched at his tanned skin.

"But... You're nude." They didn't really sleep naked aside from the times when they were in bed and too lazy to get up to pull on some clothes. Even that had only happened a handful of times. Any reason why Sam might be undressed eluded the older hunter.

Sam rolled his eyes under his shut lids but Dean knew him well enough to know what he was doing. He cracked open an eye to gaze at the man sat up in the bed beside him. He really didn't understand why this was such a strange thing for Dean; they'd been naked together so many times before. 

"There's many health benefits to sleeping naked, Dean." Sam began.

"But you're naked..."

"It allows for you to get a deeper and more peaceful sleep which everyone knows is good." He continued without paying the slightest bit of attention on his boyfriend.

"Dude, you're butt naked..."

"Without anything on, you burn more calories during sleep and reduce the risk of diabetes." Sam muttered as he leant further into his pillow and closed his eye, "It's also better for your skin because your skin regeneration increases during sleep."

"Sam... Naked though..." 

Sam would have groaned but he couldn't muster up the energy to be bothered, "Apparently, it's also supposed to make you feel sexier and happier with your partner as a result of the intimacy of the whole thing." He mumbled sleepily.

Dean wondered how Sam could remember a whole webpage about nudity while being inches away from sleep, "Naked as the day you were born."

"It's also supposed to boost your anti-ageing hormones so, unlike you will, I'm gunna stay looking young forever." 

"Yes but your dick is touching the itchy sheets..." Dean said as he pulled himself out of the bed. 

The older man stood beside the mattress and stripped off his sleeping T-shirt and boxers. Once he was completely naked, he slid back into the bed. He switched off the lamp again before resuming his position with part of his body on top of Sam's side. The taller wrapped an arm around Dean's torso so he could pull him closer into him.

It was a bizarre feeling for Dean as he wasn't used to having his private parts pushed up against Sam as they slept but it was definitely something that he could get used to. He smirked to himself but hid it from Sam as he couldn't let him know that he'd won.

"Changed your mind?" The younger asked before kissing the top of his head.

"Well, you made such a strong case," Dean whispered softly, "It'd be rude of me not to give it a chance..." He didn't want to admit that he was already loving how close he felt to Sam without their usual layers of material separating them. He ran his finger tips along Sam's side, relishing in the soft skin there and the knowledge that it always made goosebumps form on the other man's flesh. He smiled against Sam's skin, "I mean, who doesn't want to stay looking young forever?"

Sam chuckled but hugged his partner closer with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr- www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com
> 
> Come and say hi x


End file.
